


Viridian Waters

by Hollie47



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Ashildr surprises Clara with a date on the water.
Relationships: Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Viridian Waters

Stretching out in the large bed, Ashildr felt her body crack in a good way, relieving some of the tension she felt in her joints. Rolling onto her side so she could see Clara, she let a small smile grace her face. Clara was still covered by the black cotton sheet and the plush grey quilt, barely awake. Yesterday they had realised they could only go and visit so many different planets before they both felt the need to sleep and last night was one of those nights they both crashed hard.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Ashildr softly said, moving Clara’s hair out of her face to behind her ear.

“Morning, what time is it?” Clara mumbled, rolling onto her back and yawning loudly, cracking one eye open to look at her partner.

“It’s almost two in the afternoon, I think the TARDIS somehow turned off or muted our phone alarms,” Ashildr replied, showing Clara the time on her phone.

“Please tell me we weren’t expected anywhere while we slept.” Pulling the sheet high and over her head, Clara waited for a reply.

“We had nothing on at all but we do have something on this afternoon at six. I’m taking you somewhere nice,” Ashildr said, not revealing too much to the brown eyed woman next to her.

“I like the sounds of that but at the same time I want to know more,” Clara said, removing the sheet from her face and looking at Ashildr. “So what is it?” she tried, giving it a shot.

“I’ll tell you when we get there but for now you are just going to have to wait a little bit.” Leaning up on her elbows, Ashildr leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Clara’s soft lips.

“Ash, you know I’m really bad at waiting, especially for surprises,” Clara whined, huffing while she crossed her arms.

“I’m going to go set our destination, you can go and shower and get ready if you like,” Ashildr offered, watching as Clara got out of bed.

“What should I wear?” Clara asked, still having no idea about what was going on.

“Aim for something warm with closed in shoes. No dresses or anything flowy, if I have time I’ll throw something on the bed for you,” Ashildr replied, cracking a smile at the look of disbelief on Clara’s face.

“This better not involve me hiking up anything or getting dirty,” Clara warned as she turned and went into the large en-suite that was attached to their room.

Shaking her head slightly, Ashildr headed to the console room, walking through the corridor dressed in her pyjamas and slippers. Going over to the consoles, she moved the screen a little for better access and pulled up the place she wanted to go. A planet called Viridia. Putting the destination coordinates into the TARDIS, she pulled the lever and felt them go into the time vortex.

Checking to see if Clara was still on track getting ready, Ashildr headed back to their bedroom. Hearing the shower running and Clara faintly singing something, Ashildr knew she was going to have to wait a bit longer. Going over to her wardrobe, she pulled it open and found something to wear rather easily.

Changing out of her pyjamas, she slipped on a bra and threw on a black singlet shirt and covered it with one of her warm yet thin jackets. Sliding on a pair of black leggings, she put on a pair of fluffy rainbow socks that reached most of the way up her calf. Adding her combat boots to the look, she stood up and examined herself in the mirror. She looked warm, and she could forgive the socks as they were the only clean pair she had and seeing her wear them made Clara happy.

Going through Clara’s wardrobe, Ashildr pulled her out a nice top, one of her favourite jumpers, and a pair of warm legging-like pants she picked up from a planet a few months back. Pairing them with warm socks and flat boots, Ashildr smiled at herself and headed into the console room.

Feeling the TARDIS land while she was on her way, she scanned the area they were in and it appeared she had gotten it right and they were perfectly parked in a grassy area hidden behind a tree, only a few hundred metres from where she was planning on taking Clara.

“So where are we?” Clara asked, coming up behind Ashildr and giving her a hug.

“We are on a planet called Viridia, I’ve always wanted to come here with you,” Ashildr replied, turning in Clara’s arm and gently kissing her on the lips. “Come on let’s go, it’s almost time.”

“Time for what?” Clara asked as Ashildr led them out of the TARDIS and into a beautiful meadow, full off green grass, pink, orange, yellow, and purple flowers, and large shady trees that had small white flowers on them. “This place is beautiful.” Looking around, Clara was taken away by the sights around her.

“It gets more beautiful,” Ashildr smiled, taking Clara by the hand and leading her down the path to where a large lake sat.

The lake was calm, its viridian water glistening in the sun. It was surrounded by shrubs and many plants they couldn’t identify with leaves so large they fanned out, creating shadows on the water. Near them was a small dock which had a decently sized boat docked to it; the man inside, smiled at them and waved them over.

“I booked us a boat trip out on the water so we could see the sunset together. We should head down, the captain is waiting for us.” Taking Clara’s hand in her own, Ashildr led them down the dock and to the boat.

Easily jumping down into the boat, Ashildr held out her hand and helped Clara on. Watching as the captain of the boat got them ready; it didn’t take long before the boat started moving forward.

Feeling the wind blowing softly against her face, Clara looked around and knew that Ashildr had more in store for her than she was letting on. Looking to her partner, she smiled softly and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around Ashildr’s shoulders. “What’s the plan?”

“You’ll find out once the boat stops. All I’m going to tell you is that we are on Viridian Lake and we are going to watch something beautiful. Come with me.” Leading them to the top deck of the boat, Ashildr quickly laid out the blanket and pillows and motioned for Clara to join her.

Lying down on the fluffy blue blanket, with her head resting on the firm yet soft pillow, Ashildr smiled when Clara cuddled up to her, her head resting on her shoulder. Wrapping an arm around Clara, she felt Clara relax into her as they looked up at the sky. Feeling the cool breeze in the air, Ashildr held Clara a little tighter and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

Watching as the sun started to set above them, the sky filled with oranges, pinks, and purples. Small pure white clouds floated by, mixing in with the colours as the sun rays reflected off it. The smell of fragrant flowers floated in the air as the wind picked up, sending a slight chill through them. The sky was getting darker as the sun set further down revealing a large pale blue moon behind it that slowly rose high into the sky. It seemed as if the moon was sparkling as the last of the sun rays hit it, making it shimmer. Two smaller moons joined the large moon, both glowing white as the colours faded from the sky, leaving the three moons shining down on them, the sun nowhere to be seen.

Wrapping part of the blanket around them, Clara rested her hand over Ashildr’s heart and felt it slowly and steadily thumping away. “That was so beautiful, I love that I got to experience it with you.” Leaning up on her forearm, Clara leaned down and captured Ashildr’s lips with her own, trying to convey her feelings in a heartfelt gesture. Breaking the kiss, Clara gently ran her hand down the side of Ashildr’s face, her brown eyes meeting Ashildr’s grey. “I love you,” she softly whispered, her hand still feeling the beat of Ashildr’s heart.

“I love you too, Clara,” Ashildr replied, leaning up and capturing Clara’s lips in a passionate yet soft kiss.


End file.
